Not Just an Urban Legend
by Aksannyi
Summary: Tony thought what was on page 57 was only an urban legend, but Ziva is ready to prove him wrong. Please take note of the rating, as it is there for a reason. Enjoy.


**Established Tiva. Unsure if Tali exists in this universe or not. Up for interpretation. No spoilers and very little plot.**

* * *

"I want to try something new tonight," Ziva breathed into Tony's ear as they scrambled out of the bar, both a bit more intoxicated than they usually would have been on a Tuesday night, but neither caring much, since this would probably be their only night off for the rest of the week.

" _Really,"_ he breathed back, the sultry tone of her voice sending a shiver down his spine. He felt his dick harden almost immediately at the thought of Ziva, her hands all over him as she rode him into oblivion. Ziva was normally willing to try new things whenever _he_ brought them up, but surprisingly, this was the first time _she'd_ mentioned wanting to try something new. Adventurous Ziva? _Score._

Tony distractedly gave the cabbie the address to his apartment as Ziva sat down practically on top of him, her legs falling haphazardly across his lap as she hopped into the backseat with him. She was leaning into him, her breath puffing out rapidly on his neck, and each short exhale from her sent pulses straight to his groin, and fuck, she had barely touched him all night.

Once he felt the cab lurch forward and into traffic, Ziva lifted her lips to his ear, nibbling the lobe before speaking softly, keeping their conversation to themselves, their own dirty secret. "Do you remember the first case we worked together?"

 _Case? Ziva was licking his neck and she wanted to ask him about a case?_ "Faintly," he breathed, unsure where she was going with this, but trusting her enough to let her take the lead anyway.

"I thought as much. I have something that might jog your memory," she teased, her right hand reaching to cup his jaw as she turned his face toward her, kissing him hungrily, her teeth coming to nibble at his bottom lip. "Not about the case, though," she added, and Tony's interest was definitely piqued.

"You asked me if I remember a case, but don't want me to remember the case?"

She laughed inwardly, a small sexy chuckle that had him wanting to pull her lips to his and simply devour her. He met her gaze then, and saw the way she looked from his eyes to his lips, then _lower,_ and then back up again, licking her lip hungrily before leaning in to kiss him again, finally sitting astride him and grinding slowly upon him.

When she sat back in her seat, one of her legs still crossed lazily over his, she winked at him before speaking again. "I'll have to show you when we get home," she teased, and Tony groaned, not caring that the cab driver was undoubtedly hyper aware of their every move in the backseat of his taxi. He turned slightly, reaching behind her neck, and pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly, their lips crashing so hard that he felt her head recoiling back to receive his.

She was panting as she devoured him and he was painfully hard already, and they hadn't even gotten out of the backseat of this damned cab yet. If Ziva was concerned about the cab driver's proximity she didn't show it, and Tony leaned his head back against the rough leather seat to allow Ziva to suck at the pulse point on his neck, tearing a moan from his lips and a pleased murmur against his skin.

The ride home had never felt so long in his life, and both the word _ride_ and the word _long_ were not doing anything to help ease his current state of arousal one bit. As though the universe had decided to take his side just this once, the cab screeched to a halt outside his building, and Tony looked at the meter briefly before reaching in for a bill and tossing it at the driver, hardly hesitating when Ziva pulled him by the hand as she scrambled out of the cab and toward the door.

 _Someone_ was eager tonight.

The elevator was always slow and neither of them wanted to wait, so he pulled her by the arm toward the stairwell, practically running up the stairs with Ziva hot on his heels. He was grateful tonight that his apartment was only on the second floor, but he knew without a doubt that if Ziva had asked him to sprint up the eight flights of stairs all the way to the roof, he would have without hesitation.

The moment they arrived at his door, she pulled him by the collar and anchored his lips to hers, and he almost dropped his keys on the floor as he pulled her tightly into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hardly cared about the low groan he let out in the quiet of the hallway, or the way the hand holding his keys trembled, causing an echoing of jangles to reverberate through the empty hall.

She was so hot, so needy for him, that he almost wanted to strip her down and take her right against his door. "Ziva," he groaned as her lips found his neck again, and she stopped momentarily, allowing him the time he needed to unwrap his arms from around her waist and shake his keys, indicating that he would like to open the door.

"Mmm," she nodded, allowing him the time he needed to let them inside. After all, what she had planned would require a bed, and Tony's new bed was much larger than her own. As soon as he'd bought it, she had only one thing in mind for it, and she'd been _dying_ to try it out.

As soon as they got back inside, Tony took her by the hand and led her straight to his bedroom, not even taking the time to turn on any lights in his apartment. A street light shone through his living room window, illuminating his apartment in a way that would have otherwise been slightly eerie, but in the heat of her desire, it felt oddly romantic, and she shuddered when she felt him pressing against her, pushing her into the wall and kissing her deeply.

Every last inch of her was on fire as he plundered her mouth, his hand roaming freely along the side of her body and his chest pressed firmly against her own. She grasped at him frantically, trying desperately to touch him everywhere, to _feel_ all of him, and he responded by lifting her leg and hitching it up, thrusting against her core, causing her to cry out as she recognized how fucking aroused she was; just how badly she needed him.

"Lie down," she instructed, pushing him back slightly, and he cocked his head slightly and gazed at her, confused, wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Well, get naked first," she amended, and Tony raised his eyebrow at her, but he complied, reaching for the buttons of his shirt and beginning to slowly remove it, watching with interest as Ziva walked into the closet and began rifling through it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes locked on her ass as she bent down on all fours, going through something he couldn't see. She'd been all over him a second ago, and now she was looking for something in the damned closet?

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, noting the way he was ogling her ass with a smirk, cooing, "You'll see," but turned back and continued looking for what she wanted without waiting for a response. He would see soon enough.

When she found what she had been looking for, she pulled it close to her stomach and held it tight, turning around to see that Tony had nearly succeeded in removing his clothes; only his boxers remained. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of him, her eyes darkening at the thought of running her fingers through his chest hair as she rode him, and then biting her lip as her eyes fell upon his erection poking uncomfortably against his cotton drawers.

She stalked slowly toward him, eyeing him predatorily, and Tony couldn't move, not one bit. He knew that she wanted him naked, but he refused to be the one to take his boxers off. He _loved_ when Ziva ran her fingers along the waistband of his underwear, slowly working them down and freeing him from his confines, and he'd be _damned_ if he'd deny himself that one indulgence, even if this was her show.

Ziva, holding something against her as she stalked toward him, didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"What's that?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, and Ziva held tight to whatever it was, stepping toward him and lifting her head to kiss his shoulder, surprised when he reached and tilted her head upward and kissed her hungrily, his tongue slipping between her teeth and into her mouth. She couldn't help the groan that escaped as he kissed her, and she found herself wrapping her arms around him, still clinging to the item she had been looking for in her left hand as she did so.

With her right hand, she fingered the hairs at the nape of his neck, teasing there as she pulled him closer into her, kissing him as deeply as she could manage, causing him to curse when she finally pulled away. She stepped back, and finally she revealed what she'd been holding, an old issue of GSM, dated 2005.

"GSM?" he asked, his confusion finally getting the best of him. He knew that Ziva had teased him once, saying that she read it, too, but he couldn't believe that she'd interrupted what they'd started just to show him an old issue of a magazine.

"Open to the page I have bookmarked," she instructed, and he eyed her warily as his fingers looked for the dog-eared page. It wasn't long before he found it, and his eyes went wide at the realization, the words from a lifetime ago washing over him.

" _Right now, you're thinking of doing page 57 with me."_

"Page 57…" he croaked out, the remaining blood he had running straight to his already throbbing cock. There was no way she really intended to…

His eyes widened, and she smirked. "Remember now?"

"I remember thinking there was no way you were capable of… _that,"_ he gasped, leaning toward her to place his hand on her hip, his thumb stroking absently against the small bit of skin exposed there.

She threw back her head and laughed, loud and long, before catching his eye. She winked at him as she said, "That sounded like a challenge."

He couldn't breathe. Ziva wanted to… "Are you serious?" he managed to ask, his throat suddenly dry. His eyes were boring into hers, his arousal evident, and Ziva almost laughed at how utterly _wrecked_ he was, and if she hadn't been so _damn_ turned on herself, she might have.

"Do I look like I am not?" That was all it took before the magazine fell to the floor as Tony wrapped his arms around her, attacking her lips with his own. His hands were at the hemline of her shirt and he was roughly pulling it up, and she backed away enough to allow him to pull it all the way off of her before settling back against him, a chuckle in her throat dying as he took her lips again. Soon, his hands were working at the clasp of her bra, and it followed her shirt into a pile on the floor, her breath hitching at the sensation of his hot skin against her chest.

She would _never_ tire of this form of skin-to-skin contact for as long as she lived.

Tony's hands were tangled in her hair as he pulled her roughly against him, and she almost couldn't breathe with the way he held her so tightly, his tongue tasting and taking, his lips an intoxicating drug she'd been addicted to since the first sinful taste.

When she finally pulled away from his mouth she was breathless, and she panted against his lips for a few moments before speaking, ordering him. "Lie down on the bed," she instructed, her tone leaving no room for argument, and he didn't hesitate to obey. He watched with interest as she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them off and stepping toward the bed, stopping just short of it to remove her panties.

Tony hissed at the sight of her, bare and wanton before him. It was not the first time and _lord_ it would not be the last, but he never stopped feeling amazed at every occasion that he got to look upon her perfect form. Her hair, wild and curly as it hung down her back, to her shoulders, muscled and toned in all the right places, her beautiful, perfect breasts, those sumptuous curves at her hips, and her long, shapely legs, legs he would never be tired of feeling wrapped around him in the heat of passion.

There was only one remaining barrier of clothing, those boxers he'd left on for her removal, and she placed her hands on his chest as she leaned forward, slowly sliding her hands downward, teasing her fingers under the waistband as she grazed just the tip of her knuckle against his straining cock. He felt himself lurch upward, into her touch, and she chuckled breathily, a low, throaty sound that sent another shock right through him. God, she was _killing_ him.

"Take them off already," he begged, anchoring himself by digging his fingers into the bedspread, and she leaned down and pulled his hand, yanking him toward her and taking his mouth hungrily into her own as she slid the boxers off of him and pushed him back onto the bed again, following the movement and sitting atop him, her legs astride his waist and her body flush against his.

He was hot and hard and poking against her ass, and he could feel the heat and moisture between her legs despite not having made contact yet. "Ziva," he gasped between kisses, and she chuckled again, diving in for another thorough kiss as she raised her hips up slightly, just enough to feel him lining up at her entrance and teasing there with slight, shallow rocks of her hips.

"Ready?" she asked, her voice breathless, and he could only nod his head slightly, the anticipation killing him already with what would most likely be the hottest sex of his life with the woman he adored more than anything. _Ever_.

Laying her hands on his chest to brace herself, Ziva raised her hips, spreading her legs wide and sitting back upon him, stretching her legs into a straddle position as she slid down on his cock. Tony's eyes bulged as he watched, awestruck as she not only rose to the challenge of the move from the magazine, but perfected it.

Holy _crap._ "This is the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen," he croaked, his voice unsteady as he felt her, hot and tight and wet as _fuck_ around him, her legs spread in either direction as she stretched – literally – to take him into her moist center.

She sat there for a moment, allowing him to look his fill, before raising her hips just enough to ride him, almost agonizingly slowly, her legs never moving from their straddle position, as she sank back down upon his cock. _"Fuck_ this is hot," he repeated himself, sure that he would lose his mind at any moment and simply explode inside of her, his grasp on his sanity already tenuous at best.

"Is it everything you imagined?" she breathed. He nodded eagerly as she rocked her hips expertly, lifting only her ass as she rode him, her legs staying – for the moment – spread wide for him. She rocked her hips expertly, reveling in the way he felt, hard and hot inside her, and she groaned as he thrust up and into her, meeting her movements with thrusts of his own.

"Better than I imagined," he grunted, reaching down to place his hands on her hips. "Do I feel good like that?" he asked, his voice cracking as he watched, certain that she must be uncomfortable with her legs spread like that. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but he wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable just for his sake.

" _Yeessss,"_ she moaned as she sank down upon him again, feeling him deep inside, her toes beginning to curl at the sensation. "Just a…" she paused, groaning as she sank down again, completing the connection, "stretch…" she added, rising up again. "But a little pain… only intensifies … the _pleasure,"_ she finally breathed out, her insides contracting as he thrust forcefully up and into her.

" _Fuck,"_ was all he could manage, his eyes rolling back in his head at her words.

She was in no hurry for this encounter to finish, and so she kept her pace relatively slow, alternating quicker, shallow thrusts with hard, deep ones, groaning each time she took him all the way in. "You feel _so_ good, Tony," she moaned as she circled her hips atop him, grinding herself against his pelvic bone and feeling the friction on her clit. She gasped, and Tony's hand was instantly there, reaching between them to rub her gently, urging her toward completion.

He circled his fingers gently at first, trying to match her pace as she rode him, but soon he found that he couldn't hold back, not with the way she was panting with every thrust. "Can you come like that?" he asked, his voice low and strangled, and she nodded, unable to form the words as she sucked in an unsteady breath.

"I can come…" she trailed off, biting her lip, "anytime… I have… you… in _side_ me," she managed, her breathing becoming more and more uneven as his fingers worked her up. Despite her closeness, her position never faltered, and Tony watched with interest as she rolled her hips upward one final time before sinking down with a loud, tortured groan, her insides clenching around him as she finally found her release.

He maintained the pace as she rode out her pleasure, watching with awe as she trembled, collapsing forward against his chest, her body heaving with heavy, sated breaths. "God _damn,"_ he breathed as he ran his fingers through her hair, lifting it away from her face, his cock still painfully hard and twitching inside her.

"I agree," she breathed, and he chuckled into her hair as she lifted back up to kiss him, her tongue pressing for entrance. She resumed slow movements as he plundered her mouth, his hand wrapping around her neck to anchor her to him, but all too soon she had backed away, sitting back up. His hands trailed down from her hair to her breasts, teasing her there as she sat atop him, her legs still spread wide and his cock aching for release.

"Can you…" he breathed, swallowing hard before continuing. "Can you… reverse that?"

A surprised smile lit up her face at his words. _"Oh,"_ she breathed, biting her lip at the thought. "I suppose I _could,"_ she breathed, lifting up and off of him slowly, her legs still feeling the delicious burn from having him between them for so long. She turned, noting with a smirk that he'd reached between their bodies to stroke himself, so keyed up that he needed that bit of stimulation even for the few seconds they'd be apart.

She set her legs on either side of him, her ass now facing toward him, and he stilled his movements, holding himself in place for her. Raising her hips slightly, similarly to the way in which she'd done it before, she sank down atop him, noting as she did so that in this position he was hitting her from an entirely different angle, one that caused her to shudder as she slid down and back into the position.

"Ohhhh, _God…_ " He groaned as she sat back down, taking him in again. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, noting as she did so that he was completely wrecked, his eyes rolling back in his head as she coated him in her moisture.

She lifted her hips, careful to make sure that he didn't slide out, wet as she was, and coaxed, "Watch, Tony," catching his eye as he struggled to keep them open, trained on where their two bodies met.

Raising her hips in the same way that she had before, her lithe body swallowing his cock between her legs, she slowly sank down upon him, groaning wantonly as she took him in fully, this new angle causing her to shudder thoroughly. He reached for her ass, digging his fingers into the curves of her buttocks, guiding her movements as she raised and sank onto him, completing their connection over and over again.

It had been hot when she'd been facing him, but this new position, where he could watch the way her ass worked as she flexed on top of him, was something else entirely. "Mother _fuck_ er," he choked out, his entire body tightening with his need to come. Ziva sensed this, and she clenched herself around him, doing her best to quicken the pace and bring him to the brink.

"You can come, Tony," she breathed, her voice hitching as she spoke. "There's always time for round two."

"You… come… again," he grunted, and she bit her lip, barely stifling her groan at the way he sounded. He had never sounded so utterly destroyed by her before, and she shivered at this newfound power she held over him. "Touch… yourself," he begged, and a shock of heat shot through her at his words. This position was difficult enough, but balancing on one hand?

She bit her lip, bracing herself on her left arm as she did so, and did as he asked, reaching between her legs to stroke herself with her thumb, brushing her fingers past his balls as she did so. _"Fuck!"_ he cried again, his brain seeming to short-circuit, and Ziva cried out as he jerked upward and into her, his hips bucking wildly as he rushed to bring them both to completion.

Soon that familiar burn of pleasure was coiling inside her again, and the angle of his thrusting coupled with her own expert touch was bringing her right to the edge again. She cried out as she rode him, her pleasure coming in waves of bliss that seemed almost endless. _"Tony!"_ she gasped as she tightened around him and finally shattered, her walls fluttering around him. He pistoned his hips into her, finally losing his grasp on reality as he came, his release shooting from him and his legs twitching uncontrollably.

"Fuck… _Ziva,"_ he gasped as his movements stilled, his essence thoroughly drained and his body sated and relaxed. Ziva lifted up and off of him slowly, her legs sore from the exertion of this challenging position, finally rolling her hips to work out the kinks before settling down against him, her head resting on his chest as she breathed out a heavy, contented sigh.

"You're going to kill me," he breathed, brushing her hair off her face and drawing her face to his, kissing her gently as she pressed her body against him, their skin slick with sweat and warm with the residual heat between them.

"You'd die doing what you loved," she responded, her breath hot against his chest, and he chuckled in response, drawing circles on her back and gazing into her eyes.

"You're goddamn right," he responded, and it was her turn to laugh, a long, throaty laugh that made his entire body ache with just how much he _adored_ this woman, and he laughed long with her, holding her body close to his as they reveled in the afterglow of the activity – and the woman – he loved most.

* * *

 **Okay, fine, I'll say it. Happy Valentine's Day. It's a Valentine's Day fic only by virtue of the posting date but it's actually** _ **not**_ **a Valentine's Day fic at all. Please let me know what you think, and remember to check tomorrow for Chapter 5 of** _ **Wild as the Wind**_ **.**


End file.
